<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>someone out there (someone right here) by LiveLaughLovex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744291">someone out there (someone right here)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLovex/pseuds/LiveLaughLovex'>LiveLaughLovex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Code (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:00:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLovex/pseuds/LiveLaughLovex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Harper was sitting on the bench directly outside their workplace when Abe finally found her, fingers laced tightly together where they rested in her lap and her gaze trained on the pointed toes of her extraordinarily uncomfortable looking shoes."</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Harper deals with some news, and Abe proves to be as helpful as always. </p>
<p>(He's also a little in love. Also, as always.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John "Abe" Abraham &amp; Harper Li, John "Abe" Abraham/Harper Li</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>someone out there (someone right here)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title was inspired by this quote from poet Atticus: "Someone out there loves the strange person you are."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harper was sitting on the bench directly outside their workplace when Abe finally found her, fingers laced tightly together where they rested in her lap. Her gaze was trained on the pointed toes of her extraordinarily uncomfortable looking shoes, and she didn’t even glance up as he drew nearer, even though he didn’t make any attempt to be quiet.</p>
<p>“Hello, Captain,” he greeted quietly, approaching her in the way one might approach a wounded animal. “Is everything alright?”</p>
<p>The gentle question was enough to make her glance up, but she still refused to look in his direction. “What’s your family like?”</p>
<p>“My family?” he repeated, confused. He claimed the seat next to her when she simply nodded. “Well, I don’t know. I’d like to think we’re pretty normal, but I know my mother would probably deny that immediately.”</p>
<p>“But they support you, right?” Again, she refused to meet his gaze. “What you’re doing here, they’re alright with it?”</p>
<p>“They are,” he agreed quietly. “But my mom was married to a Marine for nearly two decades, Harper. She’d had some time to get used to it when I told her I was headed to Annapolis. I’m sure your parents are proud, too. They just haven’t had as much time to adjust.”</p>
<p>She finally looked over at him. “How do you know this is about my parents?” She laughed humorlessly at the deadpan expression on his face. “Okay, so maybe I <em>have</em> been a little obvious.”</p>
<p>“Mm. They say something to you that made you run out here and hide?”</p>
<p>“I’m not <em>hiding</em>,” she protested indignantly. “You’re the one who wanted to break for lunch, remember?”</p>
<p>“You’re not eating anything,” he retorted evenly, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees and then turning to grin at her. “And don’t say you’ve already eaten, because you only left ten minutes ago, and even you can’t fit food and an existential crisis both into a timeframe that small.”</p>
<p>She huffed a laugh, then grew serious once more. “It’s not me that’s the problem this time. It’s my dad. He’s apparently been having an affair with one of my mother’s supposed friends for the past three years.”</p>
<p>“Huh.” Abe stared, unsure of what to say beyond that. “I’m sorry?”</p>
<p>Harper smiled slightly in thanks, reaching over to gently pat the hand closet to her. “Thank you for that, Abe, but I really – I don’t know why I’m so broken up by it. I mean, it’s not like I ever thought my parents were the happiest or anything. They both come from families where marriage is more about benefits than about love.”</p>
<p>“That’s a very peculiar way to view a lifelong promise to another person.”</p>
<p>“Why do you think I escaped that world as soon as I could?” she asked sardonically, smirking bitterly. “They loved Bard more for what he could offer me than because I loved him. Honestly, I’m not even sure it would have mattered to them if I hadn’t. Loved him, I mean.” She shook her head. “I’m not trying to make it sound like my parents don’t love me or want me to be happy, I swear, but…”</p>
<p>“But sometimes it feels like that’s the case?” Abe suggested gently, smiling comfortingly when she heaved a defeated sigh before nodding once. “You did the right thing, you know. By not marrying Bard. Marriage isn’t supposed to be about what you can do for each other. It’s supposed to be about love.”</p>
<p>“It <em>was</em> about love.”</p>
<p>“It was when you broke off the engagement. That’s not in question. But if you’d actually gone through with the wedding, you would’ve ended up married to someone who misunderstood a fundamental part of you.” Abe shook his head once. “You would’ve offered to leave, or he would’ve offered to stay. No matter what happened, one of you would’ve ended up making a sacrifice it turned out you couldn’t live with, and you’d end up resenting each other for it, in the end. Believe me, that’s not a good feeling.”</p>
<p>“Maybe.” Harper drew in a deep breath, then exhaled slowly. “Do you think this is my fault?”</p>
<p>“Do I think your father having an affair is your fault? No. Not in the slightest. That’s nobody’s fault but his.”</p>
<p>“But I did put a lot of stress on them back then. Maybe…”</p>
<p>“Maybe if you hadn’t, he wouldn’t have dishonored his wedding vows and disrespected his wife? Harper, I know you’ve got a lot of self-importance,” he neatly dodged the playful swat she aimed at his arm, pulling away with a teasing grin that she returned, “but this isn’t on you.”</p>
<p>She nodded once, leaning her head briefly on his shoulder and then pulling away with a brave smile. “I think I'm going to go visit my mom this weekend. She's moving out of there. Too many memories, I guess. I don't know what to say to her."</p>
<p>"Harper, you're her daughter," Abe reminded her softly, squeezing her fingers gently between his own. "I don't think you have to say much of anything, if you just want to be there for her." </p>
<p>"I guess." She glanced over at him. "I'm not going to... I won't end up with a marriage like that, will I?" And oh, she sounded so broken in that moment that it broke a part of him, as well. "I'll eventually find someone who won't end up resenting me for who I am, won't I?" </p>
<p>He nodded emphatically, never releasing her hand from his own. "Of course you will. You deserve it, after all. And, despite appearances, not all the men on this planet are complete and total idiots." He squeezed her hand once more before slowly letting go. </p>
<p>"I know," she said lightly, smiling brilliantly as she stood from her seat and held out a hand to help tug him to his feet. "So. I'm starving." </p>
<p>He laughed quietly. "Tends to happen when you skip meals." </p>
<p>"I guess so. So. New Thai place down the street?" she suggested hopefully. </p>
<p>“Sounds good to me,” he agreed easily, following her out to the parking lot.</p>
<p>(As they walked, he tried to ignore the way her eyes had never strayed from his as she’d told him she knew not all men were idiots, or the way her gaze and smile had both softened as she spoke. He failed miserably. For whatever reason, though, he was alright with that particular defeat.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been listening to the new Taylor Swift album nonstop for about the past week now, and I'd just like you all to know that, for whatever reason, the song invisible string reminds me very much of these two. That's all.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>